


The wrong one

by nothing_happens_2_me



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Angst, Drunk Rick, Grandparent/Grandchild Incest, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Rick's in love with Morty, Self-Hatred, he really loves him, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 04:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5191547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothing_happens_2_me/pseuds/nothing_happens_2_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick drank too much (but nearly not enough).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The wrong one

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction in this fandom and probably my vision of Rickmorty in general. Don't have a beta, not a native English speaker, probably a lot of mistakes, so I apologize for that beforehand.  
> A part of it was written while listening to a Rick & Morty song by corporateCasual (MrDespondency) - "The wrong one". If you haven't heard it yet, do listen, it is great.  
> Fic was also heavily inspired by reading works of yiffymorty, dadvans and mariachiMushroom - thanks for writing, guys, y'all awesome! 
> 
>  
> 
> Time to sin!

"Hey, M-Morty..."

Morty felt a light shove on his shoulder, the bed quietly squeaking under the weight of another body. It was still dark outside, and he couldn’t see anything but blurred shadows. The teen silently swallowed, not making a move. The scent of alcohol made him slightly grimace: it smelled far worse than usual.

"Y-you’re sleeping, h- _uurp_ -a, Morty?"

"W-what- what are you doing here, Rick?" Morty tried to make the tone of his voice neutral, though he couldn't help it but sound concerned.

"J-just wanted to have a talk with my favo- _uurp_ -rite grandson," the shadow moved briefly, Morty heard the alcohol-in-the-flask sound he could recognize anywhere. Rick drank up, burped and went silent again.

This was their first more-than-fifteen-words conversation in the last two months.

“G-go to your room, Rick. I-I-I want to sleep.”

Rick let out a brief laughter, one of those Morty heard from him every day: lifeless, empty and not funny at all. This one was slightly different, though - the sound was soaked with a real, genuine emotion.

“S-so what- what am I s-standing in your way?”

Morty felt uneasiness settling in his stomach, his body went tense at the rough tone of Rick’s question.

“Y-you think- y-you can just ignore me for days, weeks, and-" Morty held his breath, too shocked to move, heart desperately pumping in his chest. "And why do I even have to ma-uurp-ke up for- 'c-cause- y'know, 'cause y-you've fucked up?"

Morty sat up on the bed and clutched his hands into fists - just to stop the trembling of his fingers. "T-talk about ignoring, _Rick_! You were the one w-who- who shut me out! Literally!"

"Calm the fu- _uurp_ -ck down, Morty, je-jesus! Y-you want your parents to hear o-or something?" Rick's tone suddenly changed from angry to irritated. "You were the one t-to... to fucking _kiss_ me, Morty, I, I needed some time to process that!"

Morty swallowed, trying to form a retort. The words he used to know broke apart, leaving him with a bunch of useless letters and syllables.

It happened when they broke time and Rick had to save Morty by putting his own collar on him. That brief moment of understanding when the cold metal closed around his neck made Morty lean forward and... well, do what he did. When they got back, he thought the scientist must've forgotten all about it - there were 63 other versions of his actions to keep track of, after all. But the next morning Morty found the garage door locked, and a painful pinch of understanding squeezed his stomach.

"I," Morty took a deep inhale, it was already too late to stop now. "I've been maimed, insulted, u-used for _everything_ y-you only needed me for! I, I've never ignored your requests, I-I-I-I've never abandoned you w-when- when you needed me, I, I shoved fucking _seeds_ up my ass, Rick, I did e-everything! And you never even once thanked me, y-you old stupid- you old stupid _dick_! Instead, you ignored me f-for- for two fucking months after a gross mistake w-which I only even made being _out of my fucking mind_ freaked out! But how can I expect you to understand emotions, _R-Rick_ , all you do is drink t-to stop f-feeling! 'Cause y-you're so scared somebody would find out you're a, a miserable old man! W-well, guess what, Rick - _everybody knows_!"

The words kept coming out of Morty's mouth until his brain couldn't even realize what they meant. When the teen finally stopped, heavy silence fell on his shoulders. His own words still hovered in the air, he could hear the echo in his head.

When Morty's eyes got used to the darkness, he saw the old man sitting on the edge of the bed uncomfortably, back hunched, face buried in the palms of his hands. The teen waited, - for a sharp retort, for an insult, for a punch. But Rick didn't move.

"Is- is that what you think of me, M-Morty?" his voice came out muffled. Morty took Rick's hands away from his face. They tried to return there, cover up, but those weak attempts stopped in a couple of seconds. The boy got out of the covers and sit down on the floor, in front of the old man.

“O-oh, jeez, Rick, I… O-of course not,” something Morty never said, something he tried to hide even from himself was now on the tip of his tongue. He managed to steady his hands, but his voice still shook with emotions the teen had been suppressing for months. "I lied. E-every single word."

He didn't want to admit to himself what a torture living in this house had become since that morning - each of the days spent as the previous one, trying to busy his hands with something while his thoughts evolved around the same thing. Being angry with Rick, being mad at him, being irritated, being tired, being sorry.

“I-I need you, Rick.”

So, so sorry...

These two months he spent trying to show Rick he didn't care. All just for Morty himself to later realize how much, in fact, he did.

"Morty, y-you can't just pretend it didn't happen."

Morty looked up at him, "Why didn't you push me away?"

Rick looked back at his grandson for some time, silently, then closed his eyes, "'Cause I'm a sick piece of s-shit, Morty."

The teen swallowed. 

"W-we both are."

Morty reached for the flask, opened it up and took a sip. Horrible taste filled his mouth, but he ignored the urge to spit the liquid out, swallowing it instead.

"Morty." Rick watched him, strangely vulnerable. Morty didn't stop, making two more gulps before Rick took the flask from his hands and stood up. The boy followed him. Brave from the warmth spreading in his chest, Morty took a step forward. The scientist didn't try to back away.

"Y-you- you do realize th _-this_ is fucking wrong?"

Morty took one more step forward, nodding. He put his trembling hands on Rick's shoulders and leaned in only to be stopped.

Rick shook his head, "I- I don't think I'm drunk enough for this. If I ever will be."

The teen felt the warmth in his chest slowly fading, all his bravado disappearing with it. Just now he realized how badly he wanted this to happen, how desperate he tried to ignore Rick for these two months while everything, everything he really wanted was to-

The realization of what they were just about to do made Morty's knees buckle and he lurched forward, nauseous with disgust, feeling the warmth of Rick's arms, there, trying to protect and support him from falling.

Morty pushed him away, angrily.

"M-Morty, I-"

"Y-you don't want it, I, I get it, geez!" Feeling hurt and enraged Morty looked up at Rick only to see the same emotions on his face. The old man pulled him into an embrace, ignoring the teen's attempts to push him away.

"Morty, I, I wanted to do this since the last year." 

"S-so why didn't you?" Morty asked in what was meant to be a challenge but sounded like a voice of a resented child.

"Because it'd be _problematic_ to have a romantic relationship w-with my _underage grandson_!" Both of them fell silent. Morty tried to listen to the sounds behind the door but quickly got distracted by a quick heartbeat hammering near his ear.

"Is- is that why you ignored me for two months?" Morty asked quietly, staring at the wall.

"I-" Rick scowled, letting go of him. "How would you know if I did? Y-you weren't even looking at me, M-Morty."

"Because I wanted you to look at _me_ , you s-stupid turd!" Morty felt the tears running down his cheeks.

"I have." Rick took the boy's hands in his own. "W-why do you think I, I'm even here?" The teen fell silent and Rick leaned forward to give the palm of Morty’s hand a light kiss. Their eyes locked.

Morty shook his head, "You- you're not doing this to me, R-Rick."

"W-what do you-" Morty pulled Rick forward by the nape of his neck, crushing their mouths together. A shiver came through Morty's spine when the scientist didn't push him away, but pulled him closer. Rick's lips were cold and dry, and he tasted like alcohol, but there was nothing as amazing as feeling him actually responding, unlike the last time this happened. In a second Morty was already pressed into the wall, moaning into the kiss as the heavy pressure of Rick's weight lied on his hips.

Suddenly Rick jerked away as if somebody smacked him. They were standing like that - motionless, only their shoulders moving up and down, both trying hard to catch their breath. Morty opened his mouth to ask what were they going to do, but Rick turned around and, without saying a word, went out of the room.

The teen didn't try to stop him, shuddering at the sound of a closed door.

He got his answer.

Morty didn't hear the footsteps, only quiet breathing - Rick still stood behind the door. Was there a chance he could change his mind and come back?

A quiet sob from the other side of the door made Morty immediately give up all the hope he still managed to save.

"R-Rick..." Morty made a step towards the door, registering his own voice breaking with the notes of quiet panic.

In response, he heard Rick abruptly walking away.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The next morning Morty came downstairs to see his mother sobbing at the kitchen table. Jerry stood by, hand on her shoulder, calm and silent.

 

"No," Morty whispered, "no, no, no..." he ran to the garage door

 

only to burst into an empty room.

**Author's Note:**

> This ship's destroyed me, so you're going down too:) Visit me on Tumblr I'm  
> waiting-to-be--saved


End file.
